Hello, Goodbye, and Come Again
by Nakimochiku
Summary: series of oneshots, all conected. onesided sasunaru. goodbye doesn't last forever
1. goodbye

GOODBYE

_this is my goodbye for now fic. I hope you'll miss me. Tee hee. For now I'll leave you with this one sided sasunaru._

Sasuke-chan's POV

Goodbye doesn't mean forever. It hardly ever does. And as they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

/"why?" Sasuke asked. "Why would you go so far, just for me?"

Naruto cast his eyes downward, looking shy and ashamed. "Because you're the most important bond I've made."/

will your heart grow fonder of me, naruto? As the years go by will you wish I was at your side? Will you want me as much as I long and desire for you? Will you need me?

/"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT SASUKE-TEME?!!!!" Naruto was on the verge of tears. Please don't die, he was saying in his mind, please god don't let him die. I need him, please!

"I don't know, Dobe, my body just moved on it's own" he placed his hand on naruto's cheek, feeling the soft skin there. How could he tell him, in his last moments? Thoughts of naruto filled his head, as he he closed his eyes for what he expected to be the last time. If it were the dobe here dying, how would he feel?/

I've tried, I really have, to kill you. Many reasons of course lead to my decision. Itachi told me to obtain magenkyou sharingan, by killing my best freind. But most of me wants to do it because...

I don't want your blood on anyone else's hands. If anyone will kill you, it will be me. So you'll be mine even in death.

But every time I try to kill you, your heart breaks a little more. I wonder how long it will be until it shatters, not able to take the strain. I am important to you, precious to you, and yet I try to kill you. My own heart feels heavy as well. But I am an avenger and an uchiha. I do not have a heart.

Goodbyes don't last forever, some day we'll meet again. And if absence makes the heart grow fonder...

You're going to love me.

OWARI!!

_WAH!!!!! I don't wanna leave! But this is totally important to me, so goodbye for now. I'll miss you all!_


	2. hello

HELLO

_sequel to goodbye. But you don't have to read it. Once again it is a onesided sasunaru_

_SASUKE'S POV!_

Hellos are merely passing things. Hello and goodbye, never lasting long. So if you got me, would it be " hello, how are you?" would you bind me to the spot and tape my mouth, so I never utter the hated words good bye?

Goodbyes feel as if your never going to see that person again. I don't want to say goodbye. But I can't say see you either. So will it only be hello and a passing conversation, and never saying good bye? Just keep walking.

I want to stand still. Saying hello to everything that goes by. Including life.

/ "SASUKE!!!!! you're back! I can't believe it you're back!" Naruto burst into tears, Pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hello, naruto."/

and if I left again, what would happen? My dream has yet to be complete. Would your heart truly break this time. At my returning, there was a small piece returned, and a thin layer of cement, to seal all the cracks. Would the cement peal off? would the cracks get larger?

No. You wouldn't allow yourself to break. You didn't then and you won't now. You cling to me, as if making sure I won't go anywhere. Making sure I can never say goodbye.

Because goodbye kills you.

So hello is the only word you want to hear from me. Hello and I'll never leave you. To be abandoned again. I would almost hate to see what would happen to you.

/ "Hey, sasuke!...? where are you going?" Naruto asked, he was frowning in confusion.

"Hello and goodbye again, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened as he understood. He grabbed sasuke as he turned around, hugging his body to his chest. "Don't you dare sasuke. Don't you bloody well dare."

Sasuke quickly stabbed naruto in the stomach, not enough to kill him, of course. He turned around, and kissed him. "Don't worry." he whispered. "Goodbye don't last forever. Only a short time."/

goodbyes don't last forever. And neither do hellos.

But hellos are even shorter. A passing thing. Often meant for nothing. So it will only ever be...

Hello and goodbye again.

_I liked this one! I'd really appreciate it if you read "goodbye" as well. In a weird and awkward way they are not connected. but if I saw they are, they are. Maybe I should turn this into a series? Anyway. Touch the purple button and leave me a nice review!_ _RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	3. welcome

WELCOME

_hee hee yet another chappie for this story. Peace and love._

_SASUKE-CHAN'S POV!!_

Welcome. A word that can be a disguised lie. Welcome welcome! But you really don't want them there at all.

So what is a go away that is a lie? Leave me be, when you really want that person by your side. Have I betrayed you too many times, naruto? Have you given up on me yet? Have I pushed you away too much?

I can't welcome you to my heart, there is no more room. And I push and I push at all the clutter. But there will never be any room. Not until I finish what I must do. Or at least die trying.

Welcome to my heart, naruto, welcome. But my heart doesn't want you here. It's pushing you away. And will welcome you when it's ready. But not now.

/ "I'm home!!" naruto screeched into what he thought was an empty apartment.

"Welcome back." in truth, sasuke wished naruto would have stayed out longer.

Naruto looked confused, and then remembered that he and sasuke were living together. "Welcome is such a nice word." he whispered./

Welcome is not a nice word. Welcome is a lie. Welcome is a word one says when they have nothing else to say.

Welcome to my heart. Is that a lie? It must be, for my heart wants nothing of you. But you push and you persist, wanting to be apart of me.

Welcome to insanity, my heart tells my brain. Because after all that fighting, you've got what you wanted. A small space inside of me. And you will become my everything.

'Welcome to insanity' I say to myself. Welcome, welcome indeed.

/ "ah, sasuke-kun. What brings you here?" Orochimaru asked, relaxing.

"You have nothing more to teach me. I'm leaving. I've got more precious things that I have to go back to." sasuke stated

"Sasuke-kun, do you really think you can beat me? Isn't power your goal?"

"There is someone inside of my heart, pushing back power and revenge, and that person is much more powerful than either of those things."

"Don't you think naruto-kun's forgotten about you? Do you really think he will welcome you with open arms?"

"No. He will welcome me with a punch to the face. And that's when I'll know I'm home."/

your never home when they saw welcome. Your home when they start yelling. Because welcome is a lie. And about time never will be.

So welcome me back, naruto. With a punch to the face. And then I'll know I'm home.

"Welcome to insanity" my heart said to my brain. "And welcome to love"

_COMPLEATE!!! I shall have you warned now. I have no idea where this series will end. But enjoy for now! RXR ONEGAI!!_


	4. come again

COME AGAIN

_2__nd__ last chappie. Only one more to go!_

Sasuke-chan's POV

Come again. An invitation. A welcoming. To have a home where one always belongs. It feels nice, to know you're wanted there. I am wanted somewhere. Where you are. I'm fought over there. I'm loved there. And you're there. And through this link in our hearts, I know you're wishing, praying: Come again, sasuke, come back, sasuke.

But I don't want to just come again. Because come again merely means visit. I don't want to visit. I want to stay. I want that home there. I want you and sakura and kakashi.

"_Then leave." _ My heart tells my brain.

Somehow there is common sense in that.

/ "If you're going to leave... once more... please just visit again ok...? Why can't you just train and kill him, without all the drastic measures you take?" Naruto took a hacking breath as his knees caved under him. The kunai slid out of his stomach as sasuke slowly let him fall.

"I told you. Goodbyes don't last forever." sasuke licked the blood off the kunai, tasting something that was familiar to him. Naruto's blood, something that had always been on his hands at one point or another.

"One kiss, again before you go?" Naruto looked like he wasn't going to stop him. He had faith. But was that faith ill placed?

"Ok."/

Come again. Visit at least, maybe even give me a call. But it's lonely here. Without you. And I'm dying for that visit. The one I promised.

But isn't that like life? You promise on Christmas, you promise on new year's, you promise on Easter. But eventually that person's life wastes away, because their sitting there waiting for you.

Are you withering away? Just sitting. Living, yet not, because you're waiting for that promised meeting? And maybe I shouldn't have promised at all. Because... you should never make promises you can't keep. And aren't I living proof of that?

/Naruto laughed. Maybe with relief and maybe with mirth. It completely depended on how one wanted to look at. "How many times do you have to leave to realize that you belong here? This is your home. Right here, with me." Naruto took his arm, leading him to their apartment, where nothing of his had been touched. Because Naruto probably wanted to feel as if sasuke _was_ coming home.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm here. And I'll try not to leave again."/

I was right. I knew. If I left, you would be addicted to me. You would want me and your heart would break every moment we're away. And here you are, craving for me like an addict to a drug. I should give you only small douses, so you want me even more.

So. For now it will only be come again. Because how can I give you small tastes of a drug you have so much of?

And careful, little naru-chan. You can hurt yourself if you take to much.

OWARI!

_I love the way it ended, but some of the flashbacks are abit confusing so I'll explain. The first flashback comes after the second flashback in hello. And the second flash back comes after the first flashback in hello. Make sense now? I hope so. RXR ONEGAI!_


End file.
